Computer applications typically include a graphical interface that displays information to a user. Frequently, such an interface may be fixed in various aspects of its appearance. A portion of the user's screen that is used to display certain data may always be of a particular size, for example.
In some instances, users may be able to change an application from a first view to a second type of view. However, these views may still be inflexible in terms of how information is presented to a user.
Further, changing from one view to a second view may require a specific type of command, while changing back from the second view to the first view may require an entirely different type of command. In general, user options to view and navigate various aspects of an application may be constrained, cumbersome, and prevent the user from interacting with application data in a fully expansive manner. Such shortcomings may be particularly apparent in the context of a web application that executes within a web browser.